1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a heatable turntable of the Lazy Susan type for supporting different types of foodstuffs which also includes a cooking vessel.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of Lazy Susan type of hot plates has long been known. The hot plate is constructed to have a plurality of different compartments with a food to be located within each compartment. A heat source is applied underneath the compartments, and by rotating of the hot plate, the different compartments become conveniently located to a diner. Food from the compartments is to be extracted and placed on a dinner plate located in front of the diner.
Also, in the past, it has been known to construct a turntable type of appliance that is to be located at a dining table that not only maintains food warm but also can be used to cook food. However, in the past, these types of devices have been complex in construction. Also, the type of cooking that can be accomplished is generally limited to a single type of cooking, such as boiling.